Don't stir it up
by MikaylaMae
Summary: They really didn't want him there and he didn't really want to come. Mix in hot tempers and some very stubborn girls? Things never go the way they think they should. AU, crossover


Disclaimer- Neither are mine. Bet you can't guess who's they are! 

Chapter one- The conversation that started it.

…………………………………………………

"Bring him back."

"Why? He is finally starting to heal."

"You dare to question me?"

"Of course."

"Hah! It has been so long, I have forgotten"

"I see that."

"Well?"

"….."

"He is needed."

"No."

"I need him."

"Why?"

"My sons."

"Both?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"They both attend the university, mostly the same classes."

"He would attend with them?"

"Of course, and I will pay the tuition as well as his salary."

"They won't like it."

"No, but they will get used to it."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why. Why is _he _needed? Why not someone else? Surely there are others."

"There is no one better than him for this."

"True, after all, I trained him."

"Then you agree?"

"I agree there _is_ no one better for this, except maybe myself."

"You would do it?"

"Of course not. Don't be a baka."

"I'm not. Will you let me have him?"

"How long?"

"I don't know."

"He never graduated. How would you get him enrolled?"

"I saw his scores. It won't be hard."

"You have pull there too?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"No."

"I can have him?"

"…."

"He is needed."

"You already said that."

"Yes, and it _is_ true."

"He can't do it if they don't accept him."

"They will."

"They won't."

"They will!"

"I have seen your sons, especially the elder. They won't.

"I will make them."

"That won't do. They have to trust him."

"I know that! They will. I guarantee it."

"They won't. The will take one look at _him_ and laugh at _you_.

"Hah! That's part of his appeal! He _looks_ harmless!"

"Harmless? Heh! He looks _innocent_! But don't tell him that. He hates it!"

"Why? It has to be helpful."

"It can be. But it also makes it hard for him to get taken seriously. Why do you need him anyway? I was under the impression that you trained your sons personally. Do you not trust their skills?"

"Of course I do. They're both very skilled. My eldest has never been bested except by myself."

"Then why do you need him?"

"..."

"Well?"

"There have been several attempts on their lives recently."

"This is unusual?"

"Not exactly."

"I didn't think so. So why?"

"There is something different about the attempts this time."

"What?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"_You're not sure?"_

"No! My intelligence network hasn't been able to even find out who could be _behind_ the attacks."

"Well, _that_ is different."

"Yes. May I have him?"

"….."

"If nothing else, he will get some schooling out of this!"

"There will be crowds."

"At the university? Yes, there usually are."

"He does not like them."

"Crowds?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't like crowds."

"Correct."

"I suppose that would make sense. But, he could get over it?"

"If necessary."

"So why does it matter."

"Crowds make him jumpy."

"So?"

"Do you really want him jumpy while around all those students? I thought it was your job to protect the population, not put it in danger."

"But he could get over it."

"With time. I'm working on it."

"I thought you didn't allow for such weaknesses."

"I don't."

"Apparently you do or you wouldn't have to work on it."

"Do you enjoy your head in its rightful place?"

"Of course."

"Then _don't_ assume things you know nothing about."

"Only you could get away with threatening me like that!"

"Only I have the strength to back up such a threat against you."

"_Can I have him?!_"

"Do you not have others that could accomplish this task?"

"None that my sons would accept. They will not respect or respond to any who are not at least comparable to their skill."

"You have none like that?"

"Some, but none they like."

"None they like?"

"We've gone through my best!"

"What did they do?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"I don't?"

"Trust me."

"What if they did it to him?"

"They might try."

"You don't sound like you think they'd succeed."

"Not with him."

"You have that much confidence in him?"

"You don't?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then what's the problem? Let me have him."

"Do they not have any friends that could help?"

"They have friends, but none that they would let do such a job."

"They don't trust them?"

"They do, but none have the skills required for such a task. Please don't make me ask again."

"Very well, I will speak with him."

"Thank you."

"If he says no, I will not push him, not right now."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"Some, I think. I would more if you would tell me about it."

"Perhaps some other time."

"Some other time, then."

"If he says yes, I will bring him to you in three days. That should enough time for him to decide. If not I will call you at that time."

"In three days then."

……,,,,,,,,…………….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,……………….

Well, this is something I wanted to try, hopefully I can get it out the way I want! 


End file.
